Bucket List
by sexysoo
Summary: kyungsoo yang keras kepala dan tidak ada yang bisa menghentikannya termasuk jongin. Kaisoo fanfic. yaoi.


Bucket List

Cast : D.O Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin

Warning : Yaoi, boy x boy

* * *

-bucket list-

" Hyung, awas! "

BRUK

" aa.. aw.." kyungsoo yang sedari tadi memperhatikan handphone di tangannya tidak menyadari ada sebuah bongkahan batu yang besar di depannya. Kyungsoo tersungkur di atas tanah dan meringis,

" hyung, mengapa kau begitu ceroboh,huh? "

" a,aku tidak ceroboh! " jongin menatap kyungsoo gemas.

" kalau tidak ceroboh, apa namanya hyuuung " jongin merengek manja, kyungsoo terkekeh kecil.

" kau sangaaat lucu jongin! Kau harus melihat ekspresi mu barusan " jongin memilih untuk tetap bungkam dan membantu kyungsoo berdiri. " hyung ayo segera ke rumah sakit, paman menunggu mu sekarang " kali ini kyungsoo bungkam. Jongin tau hal ini, ia sudah menduga hal selanjutnya yang akan terjadi.

" uh, ayolah jongin. Rumah sakit lagi? Tidak bisa diundur? " boom! Tepat, sesuai dugaan jongin. Jongin telah hafal di luar kepala tingkah kyungsoo yang terus saja menolak.

" TIDAK " ucap jongin penuh penekanan. Kyungsoo menunduk, memilin ujung kemejanya. Jongin menghela nafas dan sedikit merunduk; menjajarkan tinggi badannya dengan kyungsoo.

" hyung, ayolah. Jangan seperti anak kecil. Bukankah kau yang bilang kau ingin melakukan _bucket list_ mu dengan ku? Bagaimana kau akan menyelesaikan projek mu kalau kau saja belum sembuh? Kalau kau saja tidak boleh terlalu letih? " suara jongin melembut. Kyungsoo menatap mata jongin lama dan mengangguk, menandakan ia setuju untuk pergi.

-bucket list-

" selamat pagi paman, maaf kami terlambat lagi " jongin membungkukkan badannya sekali lagi di hadapan dokter Kim, pamannya. Dokter Kim tersenyum dan mengangguk.

" jadi, kyungsoo merengek tidak ingin ke rumah sakit lagi ya? " dokter Kim tersenyum kepada Kyungsoo, yang ditanggapi senyuman kikuk dari kyungsoo. "kyungsoo hasil lab mu sudah keluar. Kondisimu sudah semakin membaik. Tapi, tetap minum obatmu secara teratur dan tetap olahraga ringan setiap hari. 2 minggu lagi kau bisa ke sini untuk cek lagi, oke? " kyungsoo mengangguk dan menoleh ke arah jongin yang tersenyum lembut kepadanya.

-bucket list-

Kyungsoo memegang pensil nya dan mulai menulis lagi. Ia bersenandung kecil dan masih terus menulis sampai jongin datang dan memakaikan jaket miliknya di pundak kyungsoo.

" mengapa kau tidak memakai jaketmu hyung? Di luar sangat dingin, kau bisa sakit " jongin mengusak rambut kyungsoo pelan lalu meletakkan tangannya di pinggang ramping milik kyungsoo.

" tadi aku teringat sesuatu dan aku ingin langsung menulisnya di note ku, aku lupa mengambil jaketku dulu " kyungsoo menggeliat dan mencari tempat yang pas untuk bersender.

" tapi kau tidak lupa untuk mengambil boneka pororo mu? " kyungsoo tertawa lalu memukul pelan lengan jongin.

" yah seperti yang kau tau jongin, aku tidak akan bisa menulis tanpa boneka pororo ku " kyungsoo tersenyum dan kembali menatap _note_ kecil nya.

" apa yang kau tulis hyung? Melanjutkan bucket list mu? " kyungsoo mengangguk, jongin melirik kearah _note _milik kyungsoo dan membaca tulisan yang menurut jongin telah kyungsoo tulis beberapa hari lalu

_7. menyewa tuxedo dan foto bersama jongin ( jika bisa dengan sedikit konsep pernikahan )_

" jika kau mau kita bisa langsung menikah hyung, jadi kita tidak perlu menyewa tuxedo hanya untuk berfoto " jongin terkekeh, kyungsoo tertawa.

" jadi, kapan kau akan melamarku, huh? " sindir kyungsoo.

" sekarang pun bisa jika kau mau hyung? Tapi, sepertinya tidak. Mengingat bucket list mu nomor 8, kau ingin ku lamar di depan kedua makam orang tuamu. Benar kan? " kyungsoo terkekeh geli dan mengangguk.

" hei jongin, aku ingin memulai projek ku mulai besok. Bagaimana? " kyungsoo sangat antusias, jongin berfikir sebentar dan mengiyakan kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar dan memeluk jongin.

-bucket list-

_1. membelikan mainan baru untuk anak-anak di panti asuhan _

Kyungsoo dan jongin membawa beberapa plastik besar berisi mainan menuju panti asuhan, tempat kyungsoo diasuh dulu setelah kedua orang tuanya meninggal. Kyungsoo mengucap salam di depan teras panti asuhan, seorang wanita tua keluar dari rumah itu dan memekik senang saat melihat kyungsoo datang. Kyungsoo meletakkan plastik besar tadi dan memeluk wanita itu

" umma, lama sekali tidak bertemu. Aku kangen umma, masakan umma, teman-teman. Ah.. aku lupa. Ini jongin umma " kyungsoo menarik lengan jongin dan memperkenalkannya dengan wanita tadi.

" senang bertemu denganmu jongin, ah.. apa kau kekasih kyungsoo? " pipi kyungsoo memerah, ia menoleh ke arah lain.

" ah.. haha, ne.. " jongin mengangguk malu dan menyikut lengan kyungsoo.

" aih, lucunya. Ayo kita segera masuk, pasti anak anak senang melihat kalian! "

-bucket list-

_2. bermain bersama anak anak kecil di taman _

" cepat jongin jika kita terlalu lama nanti anak anak kecil itu pulang! " kyungsoo memakai sepatunya terburu-buru. Jongin baru saja mengambil jaket miliknya dan untuk kyungsoo.

" jangan lupa jaketmu hyung, kau ini. " jongin mencubit gemas hidung kyungsoo.

" ah, aku lupa. Jongin, ppali! Apa yang kau tunggu, cepat pakai sepatumu! " jongin terkekeh dan memakai sepatunya.

" hai, bolehkah aku dan temanku yang hitam ini bermain denganmu dan teman temanmu? " Tanya kyungsoo kepada seorang gadis kecil berkuncir kuda. Gadis kecil itu lama menatap kyungsoo dan jongin

" ne, tentu saja oppa! " ia menggandeng tangan kyungsoo dan jongin. Jongin terkekeh,

" apakah kau senang dipanggil oppa? Aku fikir kau lebih pantas dipanggil ahjussi, hyung " jongin tertawa, kyungsoo memutar kedua bola matanya

" diam kau, hitam "

-bucket list-

" hei jongin aku tidak sabar untuk melakukan wishlist ku yang ke 6. Bahkan lihat, langit mendukungku. Langit mulai hujan jongin kita harus pergi sekarang sebelum hujan berhenti " kyungsoo menunjuk sebuah tulisan,

_. 6. Berteriak sekeras-kerasnya di sungai Han saat hujan_

" uhm, hyung. Sebenarnya dari awal aku tidak terlalu setuju dengan wishlist mu yang ke 6. Itu pasti membuatmu lelah. Kau tidak boleh terlalu lelah kan ? " kyungsoo mem-poutkan bibirnya,

" tidak. Ayolah jongin, ini tidak akan melelahkan. Aku hanya berteriak dan perkara habis. Selesai, jongin. Dan kita pulang. Ayolaaah " kyungsoo merengek ke jongin. Jongin melirikkan matanya ke arah kyungsoo yang bergelayut manja di pundaknya. Jongin menghela nafas dan lagi-lagi mengangguk.

* * *

" apa yang harus aku teriakkan jongin? Haha " kyungsoo tertawa sedangkan jongin hanya menatapnya geli. Kyungsoo mulai mengatur nafasnya perlahan, dan..

" SARANGHAE KIM JONGIN ! " jongin terbelalak, tidak menyangka kyungsoo akan berteriak sekeras itu.

" SA RANG HAE KIM JONGIIIN! " Kyungsoo mengulang perkataannya dan mengambil nafas yang panjang, sebelum ia mulai memegang dadanya dan bernafas terengah-engah. Kyungsoo langsung terjatuh dan masih berusaha untuk mengambil nafas

" hyung! Hyung, kau kenapa. Ah hyung, aku sudah bilang ini… ah hyung! " jongin langsung mengangkat kyungsoo dan membawanya ke dalam mobil miliknya saat kyungsoo semakin tidak bisa bernafas.

" paman, bagaimana keadaan kyungsoo hyung? Apa ia baik-baik saja? Apa aku sudah boleh menemuinya? Apa aku tidak terlambat membawanya? Apa aku- "

" jongin, tenang. Sekarang kyungsoo sedang beristirahat. Kau sudah boleh menemuinya tapi sebelum itu kau lebih baik ikut ke ruanganku " dokter Kim memandang pasrah, jongin menahan nafasnya, seakan akan ada pertanda buruk.

" aku sudah bilang bukan, kyungsoo tidak boleh lelah? Keadaan kyungsoo drop lagi, apa ia teratur minum obat? Apa ia masih olahraga? " jongin menelan ludahnya susah, karena kyungsoo terlalu memikirkan bucket list nya ia tidak pernah olahraga lagi dan jarang meminum obatnya.

" aku tau ia tidak lagi olahraga dan meminum obatnya secara teratur. Jongin, aku harap tidak akan ada yang terjadi kepada kyungsoo " dokter Kim menghela nafas.

* * *

" jongin, sedang apa kau di pintu? Kemarilah jongin " kyungsoo tersenyum lembut walaupun terlihat jelas ia belum cukup sehat.

" hyung, aku rasa projekmu—"

" tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan projek ku jongin. Tolonglah, tinggal 3 hal lagi yang harus aku lakukan dan selesai jongin " kyungsoo tersenyum lagi dan menggenggam tangan jongin.

-bucket list-

_7. menyewa tuxedo dan foto bersama jongin ( jika bisa dengan sedikit konsep pernikahan )_

" ini hal yang sangat kutunggu-tunggu, jongin. Aku ingin sekali melihatmu memakai tuxedo, pasti kau terlihat lebih tampan " kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengusap pelan pipi jongin

" aku lebih tertarik melihatmu memakai _long gown _hyung daripada melihatmu memakai tuxedo. Kau pasti terlihat lebih cantik " jongin tertawa dan kyungsoo langsung menarik jongin menuju studio foto.

" ah, kau bisa memilih sendiri pakaian yang ingin kalian pakai aku akan menunggu di dalam studio "

" terima kasih, paman " jongin dan kyungsoo membungkukkan badannya kearah ahjussi; fotografer tadi. Kyungsoo berkeliling melihat aneka _suit _dan pilihannya jatuh kepada suit berwarna biru tua yang bahkan menyerupai hitam. Ia langsung mengambilnya dan mengganti pakaiannya menggunakan suit tersebut. Saat ia ingin menemui jongin, kyungsoo terdiam. Jongin terlihat sangat tampan menggunakan kemeja hitam, celana abu-abu yang senada dengan jas nya serta dasi hitam. Mereka berdua lama memandang satu sama lain. Kyungsoo dengan celana,rompi dan jas berwarna biru tua, kemeja putih tanpa dasi.

" uhm, kau terlihat sangat.. tampan jongin "

" kau juga hyung, padahal kau biasanya terlihat cantik " mereka berdua tertawa dan mendatangi ahjussi tadi.

-bucket list-

" jongin, kapan kita akan melakukan wishlist nomor 8 ? bagaimana jika besok? "

" bukankah kau sedang tidak sehat hyung? Kita bisa menundanya sampai kau sembuh "

" aku sudah terlanjur memesan bunga untuk kubawa besok jongin. Lagipula, aku sehat jongin! " kyungsoo meyakinkan jongin dengan semangat. Jongin tersenyum lalu mengusak rambut kyungsoo,

" aku tau, mau bagaimanapun aku melarangmu kau tak akan mendengarkanku hyung. Kalau begitu, istirahatlah hyung besok pagi kita berangkat "

* * *

_8. dilamar oleh jongin di depan kedua makam appa dan umma_

" halo umma, appa. Kyungsoo sudah lama tidak mengunjungi kalian. Maaf ne, kyungsoo terlalu sibuk bahkan sampai melupakan kalian. Aku membawa jongin umma appa, kekasihku sejak 3 tahun yang lalu. Aku yakin ada yang ingin jongin bicarakan dengan kalian " kyungsoo tersenyum ke arah jongin lalu jongin mengangguk

" halo ahjumma,ahjussi. Ah, apa lebih baik aku memanggil umma dan appa juga? Aku Kim Jongin, kekasih D.O Kyungsoo. Aku ingin bertanya? Apakah kyungsoo hyung memang orang yang menyebalkan? Ia keras kepala, tidak pernah mau mendengarkan omonganku. Tapi aku sangat mencintai dirinya lebih dari mencintai diriku sendiri. Aku ke sini untuk melamarnya. Ia bilang ini adalah keinginannya sejak 2 tahun lalu. Ia bilang, ia ingin aku meminta izin kepada kalian. Jadi bagaimana menurut kalian? Bolehkah aku bersama nya? " kyungsoo terbatuk lagi dan lagi, ia lalu menggenggam tangan jongin. Jongin menoleh dan tersenyum

" kyungsoo hyung, aku tau mungkin aku bukan yang terbaik. Mungkin aku tidak pantas untukmu. Mungkin aku tidak bisa menjagamu, tidak bisa menuruti semua keinginanmu, tidak bisa mengabulkan apa yang kau minta. Tapi ketahuilah, jika kau meminta seluruh cinta,jiwa dan ragaku aku akan memberikannya untukmu hyung. Aku mencintaimu. Maukah kau menikah denganku? " jongin mengambil setangkai mawar dibalik jaket nya dan sebuah kotak tiffany berisi cincin berukirkan namanya

" tentu. Tentu aku mau jongin " kyungsoo terbatuk lagi dan ia menangis dalam diam, jongin memakaikan cincin tersebut di jari kyungsoo dan langsung memeluk kyungsoo.

-bucket list-

" jongin, aku masih punya 1 wishlist lagi bukan? Kapan kita akan memulainya? Aku sudah membeli semua keperluannya " Tanya kyungsoo saat ia membuka note nya.

" hm, besok pagi hyung. Ini akan memakan waktu yang panjang, kan? " jongin membaca note kyungsoo

" sepertinya, iya. " kyungsoo mengusap tangan jongin dan menyenderkan kepalanya di dada jongin

_9. membuat 1000 origami burung bangau untuk 1 permintaan _di_ bukit belakang sekolah_

" hah… mengapa bukit ini terasa sangat tinggi jongin. Aku lelah " kyungsoo terduduk dan mengambil nafas panjang

" bahkan kita baru berjalan 5 menit hyung, apa kau sedang tidak sehat? "

" hah.. tidak, aku sangat sehat! " kyungsoo tersenyum dan mulai berjalan lagi

* * *

" hyung sudah siang, apakah belum mencapai 1000? "

" tinggal ini dan…. Selesai! Ah, coba lihat jongin banyak sekali origami burung nya. Bukankah ini lucu. Aih.. ah, permintaanku! " kyungsoo menutup kedua matanya dan menunduk, ia tersenyum dalam doanya.

" apa yang kau minta hyung? "

" tentu rahasia jongin. " kyungsoo tertawa dan membuka note nya, ia menulis sesuatu lalu meletakkannya kembali di sakunya. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya diantara ratusan origami burung.

-bucket list-

Jongin terbangun dari tidurnya saat cahaya matahari menerobos masuk lewat celah tirai. Ia mengerjapkan matanya, dan mengumpulkan nyawanya. Ia menoleh ke sebelah nya dan melihat kyungsoo sedang terlelap dengan note di genggaman tangannya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang kemarin malam kyungsoo lakukan karena jongin telah terlelap jauh sebelum kyungsoo karena lelah. Jongin memeluk kyungsoo dan menciumi pipi kyungsoo—

Ada sesuatu yang janggal.

_Kyungsoo tidak bernafas._

Jongin menahan nafasnya dan langsung terduduk di sebelah kyungsoo. Ia mengecek denyut nadi kyungsoo—

_Nihil._

Jongin langsung menelfon dokter Kim untuk mengirimkan ambulance dan bersiap-siap di rumah sakit. Jongin menepuk pelan pipi kyungsoo tapi tetap sama, kyungsoo tidak merespon. Jongin mengganti bajunya, mengambil note milik kyungsoo lalu memasukkan ke saku nya. Ia membopong kyungsoo keluar saat samar samar mendengar suara sirine.

* * *

Jongin menunggu di depan ruangan resah. Ia kalut, ia tidak bisa berfikir apa-apa. Pintu ruangan kyungsoo terbuka dan keluarlah dokter Kim. Saat mereka berdua bertemu pandang, dokter kim menghela nafas dan mengajak jongin untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan kyungsoo.

Jongin terduduk seketika, ia masih meyakinkan dirinya jika orang tanpa bantuan alat apapun dengan wajah pucat itu bukan kyungsoo.

" maaf jongin, kau terlambat. Mungkin ia sudah tidak ada sejak tadi malam " dokter Kim menepuk pelan bahu jongin yang bergetar. Jongin tidak kuasa, ia menghampiri kyungsoo dan memeluknya

" hyung! Hyung, aku tau kamu hanya bercanda! Hyung jangan membuat ku kacau seperti ini. Bangun hyung, jangan bercanda! Bercandamu tidak lucu hyung! Kemarin kita masih memasak bersama hyung, kau sehat dan kau bercanda denganku. Kita masih tidur bersama kemarin. Kita masih.. " tangis jongin pecah, ia tidak menghiraukan orang di sekililingnya termasuk pamannya yang memandangnya iba.

" jongin, tenanglah. Kau harus mencoba untuk– "

" _merelakannya jongin_ " jongin menulikan pendengarannya ia tidak ingin mendengar apapun sekarang. Dokter Kim menarik jongin keluar dan membawanya ke ruangannya. Ia memberikan note milik kyungsoo kepada jongin

" ini. Terjatuh saat kau menangis. Paman tau pasti sulit melupakan kyungsoo. Tapi cobalah jongin, jangan terus bersedih. Kau hanya membuat dirinya tidak tenang, jongin. "

Jongin hanya memandang pamannya dan membuka note kyungsoo

_Hari ini hari jadi ku dengan jongin, hari jadi kedua dengannya. Ia memberiku sebuah buket bunga di depan semua orang,di taman. Apa dia masih waras?_

_Hari jadi ketiga ku kita bertengkar. Bertengkar karena aku ingin merayakan hari jadiku dengan menonton film sampai larut malam tapi dia melarangnya. Ia bilang aku tidak boleh terlalu letih. _

_Jongin baru saja pergi ke supermarket dan aku harus berusaha keras menuju meja nakas di sebelah tempat tidur ku. Dadaku sesak sekali. Sangat sulit untuk bernafas. Jantung sialan, mengapa kau tidak bisa membiarkanku senang huh?_

_Hari ini aku harus ke rumah sakit lagi. Dokter kim pasti akan memberikanku berita bagus. Aku tidak ingin terus merepoti jongin._

_Aku kembali masuk rumah sakit untuk beberapa hari karena aku terlalu lelah saat melakukan wish list ku ke 6. Lagi-lagi aku merepoti jongin. _

_Hari ini aku foto dengan jongin. Ia menggunakan setelan yang sangat keren, ia terlihat tampan. Walaupun setiap waktu ia memang tampan._

_Aku merasa tidak enak badan. Nafasku tersengal-sengal setiap menaiki anak tangga. Setiap aku melakukan sesuatu aku cepat lelah. Apa penyakitku semakin parah?_

_Hari ini jongin melamarku di depan kedua orang tuaku. Aku tentu sangat bahagia, aku akan terus melewati sisa hidupku dengan jongin. Berapa puluh tahun? Berapa tahun? Berapa bulan? Atau mungkin berapa hari lagi? Aku sadar penyakitku semakin bertambah parah, aku tidak punya obat lagi. Aku sudah membuangnya di sungai Han. Mungkin umurku tinggal beberapa minggu lagi. Lagi lagi aku merepotkan jongin, aku akan meninggalkan ia selamanya. Tunggu, apa itu merepotkannya? Justru jika aku tidak ada, ia tidak akan repot lagi kan mengurus seorang namja penyakitan keras kepala seperti ku?_

_Jongin sudah terlelap, mungkin ini catatan terakhirku. Aku tidak bisa bernafas, sulit untuk sekedar mengambil nafas. Telapak tanganku terus berkeringat dan sangat dingin. Aku bahkan kesulitan menulis, tapi aku rasa aku masih bisa menulis tulisan terakhir di note ku. _

Tanpa sadar jongin terus membaca catatan kyungsoo yang tidak pernah kyungsoo perbolehkan untuk dibaca oleh jongin. Ia terus menangis. ia menangis sesenggukan dan tidak menghiraukan pamannya. Sampai ia membaca catatan terakhir kyungsoo lalu menutupnya.

_kemarin aku sudah menyelesaikan wishlist terakhir ku. Membuat 1000 origami burung bangau. Katanya, jika kita bisa membuat 1000, 1 permohonan kita bisa terkabul. Aku mengucapkan permohonanku di dalam hati, tepat di depan jongin. Ia bertanya apa yang aku minta, dan aku tidak menjawabnya. Itu rahasia, tapi aku fikir ia akan mengetahui permintaanku saat membaca note ku nantinya,_

" **_aku tau aku tidak akan bisa menemaninya sampai sisa hidupnya nanti, jika aku sudah tidak ada, aku mohon berikan dirinya penggantiku yang jauh lebih baik dan lebih pantas dari ku."_**

* * *

Hai hai saya kembali dengan ff (lagi-lagi) yang sedih. Atau mungkin gak sedih ya ._.v setelah meninjau akun saya, sepertinya saya lebih sering membaca ff author lain daripada ngurusin ff sendiri /slap/

Maaf saya memang tidak pandai membuat ff jadi mohon kritik dan sarannya ya. maaf kalau ada penulisan yang salah, sekali lagi saya masih belajar /bow/

Review ne? don't be a silent reader, walaupun cuman review satu kata pun sangat berharga buat aku. _aku bikin ff ini jam 11 malam :')_


End file.
